Sophie
by CatchingStar
Summary: Nikita tenta ajudar uma pessoa desconhecida.


La femme Nikita

Era um dia lindo no bairro onde Nikita morava, tinha uma casa com uma linda vista. Seu apartamento era no último andar, num prédio que pode ser considerado o mais alto da cidade.

O telefone tocou e quando a moça atendeu ouviu "Josephine". Quando estava saindo encontrou uma jovem caída no chão na frente de seu prédio. Nikita achou melhor levar a moça até sua casa e depois iria ao trabalho.

Na Section ela se encontrou com Michael, que não parecia muito feliz, mas não disse uma só palavra. Juntos eles foram até o saguão de reuniões onde se encontraram com Operations. O trabalho só seria feito no fim do dia, mas eles deviam estar preparados para isso. Nikita conseguiu voltar para casa antes do serviço.

Quando a moça entrou em casa não encontrou a jovem, Nikita a procurou mas não a encontrou. Ela já estava saindo para procura-la, quando a jovem apareceu pela varanda, aquele foi o único lugar em que a moça não procurou. A jovem foi até Nikita e disse:

- Desculpe por não ter ido embora.

- Não tem problema. Qual é seu nome ?

- Meu nome é Sophie, muito prazer.

- Eu sou Nikita. O que aconteceu com você ? Como você veio parar aqui ?

- Eu não me lembro, desculpe.

Enquanto elas bebiam, conversavam sobre várias coisas, a jovem contou algumas coisas sobre sua vida, as duas eram idênticas em vários pontos. As cinco da tarde, Nikita deixou a jovem em casa e foi para a Section. Antes que a moça saísse Sophie perguntou o que ela ia fazer, Nikita apenas disse que precisava sair e que voltava mais tarde.

Os agentes da Section já estavam se preparando quando a moça apareceu, eles iam atrás de um terrorista bastante perigoso e ótimo em computação. Computação não era o problema, por que Birkoff, um dos agenteS, era expert em computador.

De van todos foram até o local, uma boca de esgoto onde provavelmente era o esconderijo do terrorista. A equipe 1 entrou em ação comandada por Michael, um dos principais agentes da Section. Logo em seguida vinha Nikita, que fora preparada por ele, e o resto da equipe. Infelizmente os terroristas não estavam lá.

Todos os agenteS voltaram então para a Section. Michael fez junto de Nikita o relatório da missão que deveria ser entregue a Madeline. Após isso, os dois foram dispensados até a manhã seguinte quando iriam novamente atrás do terrorista. Michael convidou-a para sair, mas ele disse que precisava ir para casa.

Ao entrar ficou de boca aberta, a casa estava toda arrumada do jeito que ela gostava. A jovem arrumara tudo e preparara algo para elas comerem no jantar. Sophie fizera isso para agradecer a Nikita por tê-la deixado ficar mais uns dias.

As duas sentaram para comer, Nikita elogiou a comida feita pela jovem, estava tudo maravilhoso. Durante o jantar Sophie perguntava sobre a vida da moça, ela contou apenas sobre sua infância. A jovem tentou saber novamente sobre o trabalho da moça, mas ela mudou de assunto. Quando elas terminaram de comer foram dormir. Nikita arrumou um lugar no chão da sala para a jovem, ela preferia dormir no chão do que no sofá da moça. Ela não disse o por quê.

Sophie ficou pensando sobre porque da moça não falar sobre trabalho, mas nada viera em sua mente. A jovem esperou Nikita dormir e saiu para dar uma volta. Nikita percebera a saída da jovem, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Quando o dia amanheceu, a moça perguntou:

- Aonde você foi ?

- Eu não conseguia dormir, então resolvi dar uma volta.

Nikita sentou à mesa e se deliciou com a refeição preparado pela moça. No meio do café da manhã o telefone tocou e Sophie atendeu, era Michael, ele queria falar com Nikita, mas não disse o por quê. A jovem passou o telefone à moça, que ouviu "Josephine". Quando ela desligou o telefone, virou-se para a jovem e disse para ela só atender o telefone quando ela não estivesse. Nikita terminou o café rapidamente e saiu.

Quando chegou na Section encontrou Michael, ele estava com uma cara estranha, séria como sempre. Ele foi até a moça e disse:

- Você sabe que não deve permitir alguém desconhecido em sua casa.

- Ela não vai ser problema.- disse Nikita - Pode relaxar.

Os dois foram até a sala de armas e pegaram tudo o que precisavam com Walter. Nos painéis estava escrito tudo o que eles deveriam saber e o que teriam de fazer, não havia tempo de uma nova reunião. Todos os agentes ficaram sabendo da missão dentro da van. O trabalho não parecia fácil ao ver de Nikita.

Todas as equipes, que foram divididas em três grupos, chegaram no local. Michael e Nikita, que eram da primeira equipe, começaram a vasculhar o local e se preparar para invadir a casa. Quando eles menos esperavam, homens armados começaram a atirar contra eles no jardim. Michael conseguiu se safar dos tiros, mas Nikita foi atingida no ombro. Ele, vendo que a moça poderia ser morta, a retirou do local enquanto os outros continuavam a atirar.

O tiroteio durou alguns minutos, mas no final, a Section conseguiu sair de lá. Por azar, o chefão e seus principais capangas não estavam lá. Birkoff descobriu isso quando Michael contou quantos foram mortos.

Quando o rapaz chegou na Section encontrou Operations e Madeline o esperando. Operations perguntou quantos foram mortos da equipe 1, mas antes pediu à Madeline que acompanhasse Nikita até a enfermaria. Nikita antes de chegar na enfermaria virou-se para Madeline e perguntou:

- Por que você me trouxe até aqui ?

- Me mandaram acompanhá-la.

- Obrigada, mas eu sei o caminho.

Madeline, após ouvir isso, foi para sua sala. Nikita foi tratada rapidamente e voltou para casa. Quando Sophie a viu foi até ela e perguntou o que acontecera. A moça disse que fora uma bala perdida que a acertara. A jovem achou muito estranha, mas achou melhor não fazer mais perguntas.

No dia seguinte, Michael apareceu na casa de Nikita e não a encontrou. A jovem, que estava na casa, disse que ela fora fazer compras e que logo voltaria. Sophie aproveitou que a moça não estava e comentou com Michael:

- Ela fala muito de você, parece gostar de você.

- Quem é você ?- perguntou Michael.

- Meu nome é Sophie, sou apenas uma amiga.

Nikita entrou em casa minutos depois. Os dois sentaram-se para conversar enquanto Sophie preparava algo para eles beberem. "Eles pareciam se gostar muito apesar de Michael ser um cara meio sem graça" pensou Sophie.

A curiosidade da jovem para saber sobre o trabalho de sua amiga foi aumentando cada vez mais. Um dos motivos era porque ela se importava com Nikita e o outro era sobre algo que não havia revelado.

Uma coisa muito diferente aconteceu no dia seguinte, uma mulher aparecera para falar com Nikita. Era Madeline e pelo que Sophie se lembrou a moça não gostava dela. Madeline ficou muito surpresa e não gostou nem um pouca da jovem estar lá. Madeline esperou então a jovem retornar.

Nikita entrou em casa elevou um susto ao ver Madeline. A moça pediu a Sophie que as deixasse sozinhas, pois as duas tinham algumas coisas para conversar. A moça assim fez. Madeline viera para ver Nikita e falar sobre coisas da section. Quando Sophie voltou de seu passeio não encontrou a mulher mais na casa.

Era Quinta-feira e Nikita havia ido fazer outro trabalho. Operations resolveu que eles precisariam falar com uma certa pessoa que, de preferência, participou do grupo terrorista. O local de encontro estava em seus painéis.

O grupo, comandado por Michael, saiu em cinco minutos. Nesse grupo estavam ele, Nikita, Robert, Jack e Peter. O lugar não era tão longe, uma casinha numa rua sem saída, pouco movimentada.

Quando Nikita entrou, seguida por Michael, encontrou a jovem. O olhar de Nikita mostrava surpresa ao vê-la. Pediu aos outros agentes que se retirassem e esperassem do lado de fora.

- O que vc está fazendo aqui?

Antes que ela resppndesse Madeline saiu de dentro de um quarto. Os dois agentes olharam estranhando. Madeline dissera a Operations que ela não estava segura que tudo ia dar certo, então pediu que ele a deixasse ir. Antes que Nikita fizesse alguma pergunta Sophie virou-se para Nikita e disse:

- Você só conhece uma parte da minha vida, está na hora de você saber de tudo.

- Do que é que você está falando ?- perguntou Nikita.

- É melhor eu explicar.- disse Madeline.- Sophie participara deste grupo terrorista a algum tempo, mas, vendo que era perigoso demais, ela resolveu tirar umas férias. Como ela não se desligou totalmente do grupo, ficou sabendo o que eles estariam planejando.

- Como você ficou sabendo disso ? Madeline não disse nada.

- Por que você não me disse ?!- perguntou e exclamou a Sophie.

- Eu precisava ter certeza que você trabalhava na Section.

Michael não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu, a raiva tomou conta do homem. Depois que Sophie contou todo o plano terrorista, Michael puxou a arma que estava dentro de sua jaqueta e estava prestes a puxar o gatilho na direção da jovem, quando Madeline interferiu, ela poderia ser de boa utilidade.

Os quatro saíram da casa e voltaram para a Section. Operations os estava esperando na porta de entrada da Section. Quando eles chegaram, as três mulheres foram até a sala de Madeline enquanto Michael contava tudo a Operations.

Na sala de Madeline, as três conversavam sobre como poderiam destruir o terrorista. O telefone da mulher tocou, Operations as estava chamando para uma reunião. As três se dirigiram até o saguão e se sentaram a frente de Operations. Ele revelou aos demais quem era aquela jovem e contou o plano. Michael, por algum motivo, continuava não gostando da jovem.

Operations os mostrou uma foto tirada por satélite, onde estava a informação do local exato do esconderijo dos terroristas. Os grupos saíram em poucos horas.

O local de esconderijo era no deserto. No terreno havia apenas uma casa, que, no ver de Michael, tinha mais um nível abaixo do solo além dos outros dois acima. Os agentes foram obrigados a entrarem de forma silenciosa sem disparar o alarme. Birkoff o desligou por alguns segundos, dando tempo para que todos os agentes passassem.

Foi muito fácil atravessar o pequeno jardim de 50 metros de comprimento, ao chegarem na porta, a equipe 1 se dividiu em dois pequenos grupos, Nikita foi junto de Peter subir no telhado enquanto os demais esperaram em baixo.

Michael ao ver que Nikita já estara no telhado, mandou um sinal para invadir a casa e foi. Nikita e Peter desceram pela chaminé e Robert e os outros entraram pela janela. Quando o primeiro agente apareceu por cima da casa, todos começaram a atirar.

Quando já estavam quase todos mortos do lado terrorista, Sophie resolveu sair junto dois outros, pois sabia que Michael e Nikita poderiam terminar o serviço sozinhos. Mas quando a jovem se dirigiu à porta, acabou sendo atingida pelas costas.

Nikita olhou, mas não conseguiu distinguir quem atirara. Por sorte, Michael viu e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou no homem, que por sinal, ninguém menos que o chefão do grupo terrorista. Toda a missão foi concluída e depois todos voltaram para a Section.

Sophie foi mandada para a enfermaria o mais rápido possível, mas não sobreviveu. Enquanto Michael fazia o relatorio Nikita foi chamada por Madeline, que revelou o ocorrido. Infelizmente Sophie morreu. Tudo fora uma armação. Típico da section e quem trabalha por lá.


End file.
